


Only When Black Out Drunk

by AnAngryRat



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: Thor wakes up in a full bed. Unusually full.





	Only When Black Out Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago right after the movie. Thought it got deleted with tech transfer, found it then said "fuck it" and posted it.

Water. He needed...Consciousness came slowly to him, wafting through molasses until it slowly cleared onto the pile of limbs he was tangled in. Thor did not remember falling asleep in a pile of limbs. The last thing he remembered was the mourning ceremony and the ensuing feast and the space whiskey Valkyrie found that Loki grabbed a sip from then Thor chugged to prove he could to Hulk who spat it out....that's how he ended up in a pile of limbs. That usually included a... he slowly blinked and hissed at the light and ensuing pounding hangover.  
"Ooo, he's awake." Loki.  
"Fuuuuuuck." Why was Loki ALWAYS there in the aftermath of getting black out drunk.  
"That good?" Valkyrie. No reaponse. Thor assumed he was nodding.  
"Brother?"  
"Please don't call me that."  
Cackling ensued. Thor just groaned and rolled off the bed eyes still closed.  
"He always does this." Loki said the grin frank in his tone.  
Loki's always there. Thor was not at fault this time.  
"Does what?"  
"He gets blackout drunk then gropes me into bed."  
Valkyrie howled at that. "How many times had this happened?"  
"I don't know, how good is your alcohol tolerance, Thor?"  
Thor stood and flipped him off slowly blinking his eyes open. The duo broke into laughter again. He ignored them.  
"I thought you hated each other." Thor croaked. Water. Need, water.  
"The right substance makes anyone a friend." Loki responded.  
The sickly sweet smell hit Thor and he finally chanced a glimpse at the two of them. They were sitting side by side the blanket leaving little to be imagined, passing a small joint spilling pink smoke.  
"Where'd you even find that?" Thor asked looking for pants.  
Loki handed the joint over the Valkyrie the smoke swirling around his lips and curling them into a smile.  
"I hid them here of course."  
Valkyrie snorted at the answer. "I knew you and the Grand Master were close but man..."  
Loki took the joint from her offered hand. He took a long drag while Thor desperately tried not to think about...  
"Let's just say I spent a lot of time on my knees."  
"Oh my god," Thor moaned. If his head wasn't pounding he...Loki licked his lips and raised an eyebrow. Thor pretended he didn't see it.  
"I don't think I could lower myself to that," Valkyrie pondered sagely.  
"It's not an act of lowering oneself it's just a change of perspective. Like trying new things. I tend to lean more towards the pleasurable than the painful."  
Valkyrie nodded along. Thor finally found a pair of pants and started pulling them on. She frowned.  
"Not staying?"  
Thor forced a smile. "No thank you. I'm just going to man the ship then forget this ever happened."  
Loki swung his head towards Valkyries ear and locked eyes with Thor.  
"He always says that. Little does he know it's why we're always here."  
Valkyrie laughed holding her hand out so Loki could commandeer the joint and she could hug her sides.  
Thor waved ignoring them as he went to do kingly things. Like not sleeping with his adopted brother or an ancient warrior. Maybe a cup of water would clear his erection.  
Thor walked head first into Korg and somehow his headache amplified. It might have been the accent AllSpeak gave the pile of rocks. He grabbed his head. Water. He needed water.


End file.
